


Double Trouble

by Inkblooded_Witch



Series: Family and Mates [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: Gabriel gets a surprise at his first ultrasound, leaving Sam with unanticipated fallout. Castiel is exhausted, a state Dean is bound and determined to do something about. Sequel to 'Cookies and Pie' and 'New Additions'.





	

    Gabriel didn't really remember walking across the parking lot, which in hindsight was a little dangerous. He only released his tight grip on the papers when he reached his car, putting them in the passenger seat. Once the door was shut he didn't start it, only locking the doors before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat.

    The Omega was so out of it he started when his phone buzzed, still on vibrate for the doctor's appointment. He fumbled, fingers shaky as he pulled it from his pocket. Initially he planned on ignoring the call, but then he saw the caller ID. Sam.

    "What's up?" Even his voice was shaky, making him wince. Apparently his mate noticed too.

    "I just wanted to check in on you, see how the appointment went. You okay?"

    "Fine, fine, I'm great. Listen, uh, can you get away for lunch? I need to talk to you."

    "Maybe, but what about John? You sure you're okay?"

    "I'm fantastic. Ellen hasn't seen John in a while, I'm sure she'll be glad to babysit for a few hours. I'll even pick up that healthy shit from that stupid organic place you like so much."

    Sam was quiet for a moment, then asked, "Gabriel, what's wrong?"

    "Just do it and you'll find out," the Omega snapped, hanging up.

    It took about five minutes for Gabriel to regret that, but not enough to call Sam back. He was too shaken still, but at least Ellen knew enough not to question it when he called. She'd been helping Castiel with Henry lately, or watching Mary when needed. Dean did what he could, but he hadn't been able to take off more than a few weeks before he had to go back to work. Henry wouldn't sleep through the night for a while yet, still waking every three or four hours squalling to be fed. Gabriel pitched in during the day when he could, but just like with Mary every time he saw his brother Castiel looked exhausted.

    Gabriel remembered all too well what it was like, but at least he hadn't had to handle an extra kid the first time around. Worse, Sam hadn't been able to eke out any more than a week off. The downside of being a lawyer, apparently. At least John was good about keeping himself busy, content to play with the toy trains and Lego's for hours on end. Gabriel just hoped it stayed that way long enough for it to make a difference down the road.

    John was currently going to morning preschool, and as usual was in a good mood when Gabriel strapped him into his car seat. "Are we going to see Uncle Castiel again? I wanna play with Mary. We played leapfrog, I want to show her how to play."

    "Maybe later. You're going to visit Gran for a little while, alright?"

    "How come?"

    Gabriel shut the door, going around to get back in the driver's seat. He thought about telling him, but decided to put it off. As he started the car he answered with, "Because your father and I need to have a chat."

    "Did he do something again?"

    "You have no idea."

**[][][][][] MINI BREAK [][][][][]**

 

    Sam glanced at Gabriel's car as he strode to the front door, pace brisker than usual. He hadn't liked the way his mate had sounded on the phone. Had something happened at the doctor's office? Was something wrong? He'd heard of late miscarriages, but at least before they'd only happened within the first trimester. Had it happened again? Oh gods he hoped not. He hated that he couldn't be with Gabriel at more of the appointments, but some things he couldn't work around. At least today he'd only had court in the morning, as the defendant had decided to settle rather than risk losing against his client. It meant he could take as much time as needed to deal with whatever had happened.

    "Gabriel?" he called, shutting and locking the door behind him.

    The Omega didn't answer, but when Sam checked he found Gabriel standing in the kitchen, face pale. Ignoring the food sitting on the table, he came over to wrap his arms around the shorter man, holding him tight. "What's wrong?" he asked, voice low, one hand stroking his hair.

    Wordlessly, Gabriel pulled away enough to show him a familiar looking paper. A printout from an ultrasound. While they'd both admitted not being able to make much out on these things, if Gabriel was showing this to him it had to be important. "Uh, is this good or.....

    "There's two of them. That's why I'm getting bigger faster this time around. There's not one baby in there, Sam. There's two. We're having twins."

    It took a minute for that to sink in for Sam. Twins? Sure he'd noticed Gabriel had seemed bigger than he had before at this stage, but he knew even for the same person a pregnancy wasn't always the same way twice. That said.....twins?

    A smile started to spread across his face. "You're serious? This is great, amazing, why are you upset?"

    "We barely handled it when we only had one," his mate protested.

    "John was our first, it's always harder the first time. We know what we're doing this time, we'll know what to expect. I'll see if I can't get more time off, maybe take a lighter load for a little while."

    "Shit, what about John?" Sam frowned a little as Gabriel pushed away, actually pacing. He didn't pace often, if ever. It took a minute for Sam to remember how heightened Gabriel's hormones had been the last time he'd been pregnant. "He wanted an Omega brother, or a sister. They could only see one, because the first baby was in the way, but the first one is definitely a boy. They said so."

    "Relax, it'll be fine." Carefully, fully aware of just how fast Gabriel could snap from one extreme to the other, Sam tried to get close enough to embrace him again. "It's not like he'll hate them because they're not what he wanted. He's a good kid, he'll love them no matter what we bring home. You know that."

    "Would you stop throwing logic at me?" snapped the Omega, glaring up at him.

    Sam halted his advance. "It's the truth. Doesn't that matter?"

    "How can you know that?" Gabriel turned away, face starting to crumple as he looked out the window to the backyard. "You don't know everything."

    "I know enough."

    Coming to stand behind him, Sam settled his hands on the Omega's hips, pulling them flush and bending down to kiss his neck. "You're just in shock. Give it a day and you'll be happy." Slowly tracing the mate mark with the tip of his tongue, the Alpha added, "Don't start having doubts now, babe."

    Shivering, Gabriel turned in his hold so he was facing Sam, reaching up to lace his fingers through long brown hair and yank him down into a kiss. Delighted and relieved at derailing the fret fest, Sam turned his attention to something far more pleasant. He loved pregnant Gabriel, loved the needy hornyness, loved the swollen belly, loved everything about it. He couldn't put his finger on why, he just did.

    Needless to say, he couldn't get Gabriel into the bedroom fast enough.

 

_2 hours later..._

 

    Sam was doing his tie when Gabriel's phone buzzed on the nightstand. He peered down at it, lips twitching at the text from Ellen. 'You still alive?' Picking it up, he replied 'He might be another few hours. -Sam.'

    Satisfied Gabriel would be left in peace once he returned to work, Sam turned his gaze back to their bed. It was considerably less neat than it had been that morning, the comforter on the floor, the sheets tousled, the entire room thick with the scent of sex. Yet none of that was nearly such a turn on as what he saw in the bed itself.

    Gabriel's eyes were only partially open, his already golden irises glittering with Omega gold. His swollen lips were parted, the sheets only partially covering him. His skin had the faint gleam of sweat, several places still streaked with cum, hair a mess, his neck covered in half a dozen hickies. He looked barely conscious, so worn out and sated he could only just keep his eyes open. What's more, he was lying on his side, limbs limp around him, pregnant stomach fully exposed.

    Sam felt Alpha red start to trickle back into his own eyes all over again. Only this time it wasn't just seeing his Omega, his mate, with a belly of pups. It was knowing that _he'd_ done this to Gabriel, _him_. _He_ had put that mark on his neck, _he_ had fucked Gabriel so full of cum he'd been bred outside of a heat, _he_ had rendered the Omega comatose with mind blowing sex. Pride not entirely Alpha driven warmed his belly as he knelt by the bed, stroking Gabriel's damp hair and kissing him tenderly. Sam himself loved he could still do this, even after years of being mated with a child running around. Loved that Gabriel let him, had chosen Sam as the Alpha had chosen him. It was a bit primal, yes, but he didn't care. Gabriel certainly hadn't complained.

    When they slowly parted, the Omega gave a tired chuckle. In a voice that rasped a little, he murmured, "You'd better go. Even without court you're going to be late."

    Sam smirked. It had been too long since Gabriel had been able to be so vocally free during sex. He'd been brought to a screaming climax more times than the Alpha had bothered to count. "Trying to get rid of me?" he inquired, a hand sliding around his mate's hip.

    Gabriel's lips twitched a little in a faint smile, but he started when his thoroughly fucked ass got a sharp smack.

    "You're so worn out right now. I'll bet one more round will knock you out for real," rumbled Sam, kissing him again.

    A whimper came through the kiss. "Another time I might take you up on that, big boy. But I'm going to take a while to recover as is. I don't want to just dump John on Ellen all day. She's tired too, remember?"

    "You're too coherent."

    "Work?"

    Reluctantly, after one last kiss that coaxed a mewl from his mate, Sam drew away. Unfortunately, Gabriel was right. He'd gotten way too responsible since he'd retired to be a stay at home parent, curse him. Prior to John he would have been trying to wheedle Sam into one last round just to see if he really could be fucked into unconsciousness, and enjoying every moment of it.

    Sam got halfway to the law office before he remembered why he'd felt the need to fuck Gabriel's brains out in the middle of a weekday.

 

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

 

    Castiel appreciated that Dean was so willing to help out with the kids, really. Despite the gruff demeanor he usually kept, he was great with them, even if they weren't his own. It was part of what had drawn him to the Alpha, the sort of big brother mode that kicked in automatically. After Mary he'd developed another mode: daddy.

    That said, there were some things that just didn't change.

    Mary had gone to bed already, and they were trying to get a particularly fussy Henry to settle down, with minimal luck. Castiel had just trudged to the nursery's doorway after making sure their daughter had, by some miracle, actually gone to sleep. Henry was lying on the changing table, one fist jammed into his mouth, wide awake green eyes staring up at Dean as he secured a fresh diaper into place.

    Reaching for a clean onesie, the Alpha started talking in the standard baby voice, one that hardly matched his words. "There ya go. Who's a cute little fussy cockblock? Yeah, you are, yes you are." He bent down, blowing a raspberry against the infant's chubby tummy, making him cackle in delight. "Daddy hasn't gotten laid in weeks because of you, no he hasn't no he hasn't. Mommy hasn't slept in weeks either, no he hasn't no he hasn't. Who needs to go the fuck to sleep? You do, that's right, you do." The declaration was followed by another raspberry, much to Henry's delight.

    "I really wish you wouldn't do that," Castiel informed him tiredly.

    "What? He's a month old. He doesn't understand." Despite his previous questionable words, Dean got Henry into the soft onesie with quick, gentle movements, buttoning it closed and scooping him up.

    Castiel sighed, though honestly it wasn't exactly surprising. "Language or not, you're stirring him up. We want him to sleep."

    "He'll be fine. I'm trying to wear him out."

    So saying, he shifted Henry up to his shoulder, meandering around the nursery in a bouncing-swaying gate as he started humming heavy metal. Castiel watched, head tilting against the door frame, eyes heavy. He had absolutely no clue how or why, but their children had managed to inherit a bizarre set of traits from their father. The first outfit Mary had ever picked out for herself had been a pink tutu and black leather biker jacket flaming guitars on the back. He had to keep pie on hand because it was the only reward motivating enough for potty training, she only wore old rock concert t-shirts to bed, and he'd had to explain to her at three why she shouldn't say "son of a bitch!" just because she'd stubbed her toe. What's more, the same hum that Dean used to keep himself from panicking on plane rides was one of the only things guaranteed to get them to settle down.

    Sure enough, within a few minutes Henry went from squirming and fussing to calm and quiet. He was clearly fighting to keep his eyes open, but it was a losing battle. Castiel felt his own head lulling by the time Dean was gingerly lowering Henry into his crib, the infant out cold. He stepped out as Dean tiptoed backwards towards the door, pulling the door closed as quietly as possible.

    The Alpha slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him towards the master bedroom. Castiel shuffled obediently along, too worn out to protest. He made it to the bed, ready to collapse for the night, or at least until Henry decided he was hungry four hours from now, before he noticed Dean closing the door.

    "What are you doing?" he asked wearily, sinking down into the bed.

    "You'll see."

    Deciding to ignore it, Castiel climbed into bed, turning off the light on his side and closing his eyes. Unfortunately, no matter how tired he was, going to sleep was never so easy. He cracked an eye when he heard Dean coming back over to the bed, groaning softly when he felt warm lips press to his neck.

    "I'm tired, Dean," he mumbled.

    "I know. That's why you're going to sleep the whole night without getting out of bed until the sun is up."

    "He gets hungry twice between now and then and you know it."

    "Isn't that why we have this?"

    Reluctantly Castiel turned over enough to look at whatever his mate was holding. He started to tell Dean to put it away, he wasn't about to use it, but stopped. The breast pump had been one of the many things they'd gotten on a hormone-driven shopping spree when he'd been pregnant with Mary. He'd tried it, once. It didn't hurt, but it also didn't feel right. It was a testament to just how tired he was that he was tempted to use it now.

    "You realize whether I use it or not I'll fall asleep if we try to do anything, yes?"

    "I know."

    Castiel eyed the pump. It was tempting, but....

    "Okay, uh, what about I just bring him to you when he wakes up?"

    The Omega eyed him. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

    "You're exhausted, Cas. They're running you ragged. You need to get some rest."

    A tired smile tugged at his face. "I'm fine, Dean."

    "You fell asleep vacuuming today. According to Mary you got your mug and her juice cup mixed up this morning. That's not fine."

    Castiel grimaced. He'd actually managed to drain the mug before he noticed he was drinking cold apple juice instead of hot coffee. Mary was dumping her cup full of coffee down the sink before it could start melting the plastic. As for the vacuum incident, he'd only snapped out of it when Henry had started crying for a clean diaper. Ellen had offered to spend more time at their place, and despite his pregnancy Gabriel was more than willing to take Mary for a while, but he turned them down more often than not. He knew there were plenty of people who had more on their plate than he did and they managed, why couldn't he?

    "Dean, I'll wake up when he starts crying anyway."

    "What if you took something?"

    "Why are you so determined all of a sudden?"

    "Because I'm worried about you, Cas. Please? Try something, I don't care what."

    Castiel closed his eyes, reaching a hand out blindly. "Fine. Let me see it."

    Dean hovered, sitting at his back and combing his fingers through coal black hair as he pumped. Castiel actually found himself dozing through the process. He made a mental note to try this again, particularly if Dean made a habit of petting him and mouthing his neck while he did. When he was done the Alpha laid him back down, disappearing with both pump and bottle.

    The Omega was out before Dean even made it back to the bed. The next thing he knew the familiar sound of a crying baby was dragging him back to consciousness, and he lurched upright, bleary eyed. His body was automatically moving to clamber out of bed before he could think about it, only to freeze when a hand grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back down onto the bed.

    A warning growl rumbled in his ear, his breath hitching in his throat at the sound, panic jolting through his chest. Henry was still crying. His baby, he had to get to his baby. Why wouldn't his Alpha let him go to his baby?

    He started to struggle, Alpha's wrath or no, but Dean pushed him back down again.

    "I've got it. Relax, Cas, it's okay. Go back to sleep, I've got it."

    Slowly, Dean's words sinking in, Castiel stopped fighting to get up. Once he had settled down Dean gave him a light peck on the lips, the bed shifting as he rolled off. Castiel listened as he padded around the bed back toward the door, opening it and disappearing down the hall. He closed his eyes, curling back up under the sheets. He tried to go back to sleep, really. He was certainly drowsy enough. Tired or no, he only dropped back into dreamland when Henry quieted a few minutes later.

    The next time Castiel started to wake up, he wondered vaguely why he felt like something wasn't right. He forced his eyes open groggily, sitting upright and looking around. For a solid minute he stared at the window, sunlight thrusting fingers through closed blinds, trying to figure out why that seemed wrong.

    When it hit him, that Henry should be starving by now and Mary needed breakfast and it was laundry day, he almost fell out of bed in his scramble to get up. He hurried down the hall, but Henry wasn't crying, wasn't even in his crib. Only when he checked Mary's room, and found her bed also empty, did he noticed the TV was on in the living room.

    Castiel ran downstairs, only to find Mary sitting on the couch watching Loony Tunes, munching on a bowl of Frosted Flakes. She was still in her night shirt, despite the fact that the clock read nine in the morning. A mug of hot coco was cooling on the coffee table. It was her favorite, but Castiel tried to limit the sugar she got in one 'meal'.

    He found Dean was in the kitchen, arguing with Henry.

    "Come on, just try it already. It's not that bad." The Alpha stuck out his tongue, actually trying whatever was in the bottle, only to make a face. "Ugg, gross. Okay, yeah, it sucks, but you need to suck it up."

    "Dean."

    The Alpha looked up, surprised. "Hey. Thought you'd sleep longer."

    "I can't believe I slept that long," the Omega countered wryly, tugging off his shirt. "Let me see him. He doesn't like formula."

    "He drank it just fine last night."

    "He'll drink anything at night. He's like you."

    Dean rolled his eyes, but handed over the squirming Henry as Castiel sank down onto a bar stool. "I thought you'd wake up again the second time. Didn't even twitch."

    Castiel shook his head, smiling wryly as Henry made grabby-grabby motions until he latched. "So did I. So he really took formula the second time he woke up?"

    "The whole bottle," Dean confirmed, pouring a fresh cup of coffee and setting it on the counter next to him. "Feeling better?"

    "Very. Thank you."

    Deciding the Alpha's resulting grin was a little too smug, Castiel felt compelled to ask, "Why is Mary eating sugar for breakfast?"

    Now his mate just looked confused. "I asked her what she wanted. She said Frosted Flakes and coco. And it's Saturday, Saturdays are for cartoons."

    "I'm not upset about the cartoons, Dean. Did she eat something else first? Cheerio's, fruit, something remotely healthy?"

    "Uh, no?"

    "Fine. Then you can deal with her when she- ow! When the sugar rush hits."

    "What? What's wrong?"

    "I think- ouch! I believe he's protesting my absence last night." He winced as Henry gave a particularly sharp bite. He didn't complain when this happened, but the protests just sort of slipped out if he was talking when Henry decided to bite.

    Dean cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't mind biting."

    "Not this kind, Dean. At the moment my nipples are not sexual, they are a food source." It was something he'd wondered about himself the one and only time Mary had decided to bite. For whatever reason Henry as worse about it than she had been. His mate could make him slick just by sucking, licking, and lightly biting his nipples, but anything nursing related got no reaction whatsoever. Then again, this _was_ their intended purpose. He'd read once that anyone could produce milk, but Omegas and female Betas were the only ones who could produce it regularly and naturally. One of the many side effects of pregnancy was an increase in chest size, to the point where even male Omegas started seeing the benefits of wearing a bra. Once the baby was weaned, though, they would return to normal size, just like their pregnancy belly's.

    "So what 'cha in the mood for? Cereal, pancakes, waffles, fruit. I think I saw some Pop Tarts in the pantry."

    Castiel cracked a smile. It seemed Dean was intent on spoiling him still. "Pancakes sound nice. You can put the fruit on top. There's a can of whipped cream behind the prune juice."

    "We have whipped cream?"

    "That's why I put it behind the prune juice."

    Dean smiled wryly, taking down the pancake mix. Exactly three seconds after he'd set a pan on the stove Mary was poking her head into the kitchen. "What 'cha making dad?"

    Castiel smiled. It was said slower and more carefully, but it was more or less an exact copy of Dean's speech. He was glad. She looked so much like him, it was nice to have a reminder she was Dean's too.

    "No, you wanted cereal. You didn't say anything about pancakes."

    "But I didn't know you were gonna make them! Please, can I have some too? Pretty please?"

    The Alpha chuckled, glancing back at the five year old who started following him around like an eager puppy, bouncing as she pleaded.

    "How many bowls of cereal has she had?"

    "Just one," father and daughter said in union, turning hopeful eyes on him.

    Heaving a sigh, Castiel shook his head. "Fine. But you're putting fruit on top. She needs _something_ healthy in her system."

    "And whipped cream!"

    "How is it I'm the only one who didn't know we had that stuff?" complained Dean, pouring milk into a mixing bowl.

    "Daddy said not to tell you because you'd eat it all if I did."

    Dean looked downright insulted. "No I wouldn't."

    Mary giggled. "Yeah you would. You put so much on pie you can't even see the pie."

    "Do you want pancakes or not?"

    "I'll get out the fruit!"

    Castiel chuckled, watching as Mary scurried about, getting underfoot as she tried to help. It made it easier to ignore the occasional nip Henry still gave him. Laundry could wait, he was enjoying this a little too much. Not only was he getting waited on, he'd gotten the first decent night's sleep he'd had in ages, and it wasn't his feet Mary was tripping up for a change.


End file.
